Savin' Me
by first embrace
Summary: Naruto decides to finally end it all. Will anyone hear his silent plea? Oneshot. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


First fic posted here featuring the song Savin' Me by Nickelback.

**warning! contains yaoi and suicidal thoughts.**

Naruto ran. He didn't know or care where he was heading to, he just needed to get away. Away form the villagers who sent nasty looks and snide remarks his way. Now at the age of sixteen, everybody still hates Naruto. Naruto the demon. Naruto the _Kyuubi_ inside of him. It was too much, he couln't hold up the happy façade any longer. The happy, bubbly ramen-loving mask had shattered. He was left alone. Naruto ran.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

The sun had set long ago and the moon was bright up in the sky. Naruto wanted this to end. Forever. _"Nobody cares anyway. This will make it easier for them, for everyone. One less demon they have to put up with."_ Naruto looked up at the building in front of him. _"Perfect," _he thought. Panting, Naruto reached the roof of the building. Huge, heavy dark clouds began to form in the sky as the wind continued to sing its sweet melody. Blonde hair blew gently in the night sky.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Naruto began walking closer to the edge. Rain was beginning to fall now, helping Naruto mask his tears_. "Thank you Iruka, Kakashi. I'll never forget the two best sensei. Sakura, we've both grown and learned that what I felt was merely a childhoog crush." _ Naruto had long since stopped liking Sakura. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered softly. "Sasuke, I wish you knew how I really feel inside. It hurts Sasuke. It hurts…"

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Bright blue eyes looked up to the sky. Rain still fell but less heavily now. Naruto was at the brink of ending it all, of falling. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." Naruto choked his last words out as he leaned forward slowly…

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Suddenly Naruto felt a pair of firm arms encircle his waist. A sensual voice muttered in his ear, "You better be, dobe." Naruto was pulled back against a muscled chest. This was the last person Naruto wanted to witness this. Sasuke spun Naruto around to face him. "What do you think you're doing?" It was scary. Uchiha Sasuke never raised his voice before. Naruto sobbed. "I…I-" Sasuke stared into the blue orbs. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a tight embrace. Naruto managed to choke out, "How?" Sasuke understood. Holding him at arms length, Sasuke spoke. "I heard sobbing while walking down the street. I looked up and I thought it was an angel coming to save me. At long last, I would avenge my clan. But then I realized it was you Naruto, and all conscious thoughts slipped from my mind. I just needed to get to you, fast. You were crying out for help Naruto, and my heart felt it, it heard you." By now the rain had stopped but Naruto felt something wet hit his face. He looked into the dark eyes and say tears leaking out. _"Sasuke's crying." _ "Sasuke, I-I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I thought nobody cared if I was gone. Nobody would notice."

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Their gazes finally met. "Naruto, I care. You're my special dobe and there's pain in my heart for your death wish. Please Naruto…" Sasuke was whispering very quietly now. "Don't leave me…"

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Naruto was speechless. His chest felt like it was swelling up. _"Might as well confess now."_ Naruto took in a deep breath as he slowly wiped the tears from his angel's eyes. "Sasuke, I…I love you." Naruto broke the gaze. He could take it. He knew the rejection and disgust that would be in those dark eyes. Naruto freed himself and made a run for the edge. A warm hand grabbed his wrist.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

The wind carried the quiet exchange to Naruto's ears. "And I love you." Sasuke leaned forward slowly, giving the chance for Naruto to move away. Naruto didn't though, he too leaned forward and touched lips with Sasuke. Tears were spring forth to Naruto's eyes. Tears of sorrow, love, hope, _happiness. _ Somebody loves him. Sasuke. His angel of darkness had come to save him. Naruto did not realize he said this aloud and when eyes gazed at him full of love, Naruto couldn't help but blush. Sasuke whispered near Naruto's ear, "And you're my sunshine." No, it wasn't over. Villagers would still shun him daily, but at least now he knew. Now, Naruto had somebody to love. "Thank you Sasuke, for everything." Arms wrapped around him and Naruto buried his head in Sasuke's chest. Arms just wrapped tighter around him. Naruto understood. Naruto leaned up and started kissing Sasuke. They continued slowly, sensually. Life was not perfect, but now an angel would bw forever watching over him.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Yeap, that's that. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews are loved and treasured, constructive criticism appreciated.

-Amy


End file.
